This invention relates to a water distributor and more particularly to a distributor for supplying a uniform flow of water to the top of an air-liquid contact pad used in air treatment devices, such as humidifiers and evaporative colors.
The invention is an improvement over the devices disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,452 and 3,284,068.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,452, an open-topped distributor tray is disposed over the edge of a gas-liquid contact pad and is supplied with water from above through a suitable supply line. A plurality of openings in the bottom of the tray permit gravity flow of water therethrough and downwardly onto the pad. While this device has been commercially successful, it is subject to certain disadvantages. The area surrounding the openings will, in time, lime up, thus adversely affecting the desired water flow rate. Furthermore, the device may not provide an even distribution of water to the pad, especially if the tray is tilted from the horizontal. In addition, and with a given fixed water flow rate from the supply line, there is no means for adjusting the flow rate downwardly from the tray.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,068 solves some of the aforementioned problems and utilizes a sponge disposed between two vertical plates having spaced horizontal ribs which are adjustable to compress the sponge therebetween in a flow restrictive manner. This device is subject to a number of disadvantages. The sponge is likely to disintegrate in time, requiring regular replacement. Furthermore, the sponge will also lime up, causing the restriction between the compressive ribs to be reduced. The only solution for this is to adjustably enlarge the space between the ribs.
The present invention solves all of the aforementioned problems and is based on a unique concept of water distribution which is self compensating for buildup of deposits.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the water from the supply line is received within an elongated enclosed chamber having at least one elongated corner in its lower portion. A floor portion of the chamber is formed of an imperferate slightly flexible wall disposed generally tangential to the corner. A screen is disposed on the inner surface of the floor portion and is manually adjustable to engage with the said corner in a line contact relationship to form a water flow restriction or gap.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the chamber above the restriction is essentially sealed. During each cycle of operation, as water initially flows into the chamber, a miniscus forms at the gap which prevents water discharge. As the chamber fills with water, the air thereabove is trapped and pressurized and, together with the pressure of the accumated head of water, gradually increases the pressure on the miniscus. Eventually, the surface tension at the miniscus breaks, allowing the water to flow downwardly through the gap.
In accordance with yet another asepct of the invention, the device is self-adjusting or self-compensating for buildup of deposits of lime or other minerals. As the deposits accumulate at the gap, the miniscus diminishes, requiring a greater head of water and a smaller but more highly pressurized volume of trapped air, before the surface tension is broken. Once broken, however, the water will again flow through the gap.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, water will be discharged from the distributor even if deposit buildup has completely closed the gap or if, by adjustment, the screen has been compressed to the point that the chamber floor portion engages the said chamber corner. Under such circumstances, line pressure will build up along the gap, causing the flexible chamber floor portion to flex outwardly away from the corner to reopen the channel for water flow.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, when a pair of parallel spaced corners are disposed in the bottom of the chamber, the chamber floor portion may comprise an elongated inverted V-shaped member with the screen covering its upper surface. The member is adjustable relative to the corners by means of a plurality of bolts.